Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 43 (Instruments)
Instruments is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE cleans a cymbal and she discovers that cleaning can make music. *CHARLI dances while cleaning the floor. *TIM, Nathan and Kathleen play a string family (a fiddle, a cello and a double bass). *CHARLI dances to fiddle, cello and double bass beat. *KATHLEEN makes her own wind chime. *CHARLI rings different-sized bells. *NATHAN decorates a didgeridoo. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three animal friends (Kellie the cat, Kathleen the rat and Nathan the dog) that make junk instruments, a ferret (Charli) hears their music and she wants to join them but she doesn't have any instrument. Gallery Kellie S2 E43.png Charli S2 E43 1.png Tim S2 E43.png Charli S2 E43 2.png Kathleen S2 E43.png Charli S2 E43 3.png Nathan S2 E43.png Sharing Stories S2 E43.png Songlets ;Word play Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Blop, blop, blop. Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. ;Body move #01 Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Cleaning can be lots of fun Just make sure you sing along Sing along and clean with me Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. ;Making music I like to fiddle on the fiddle The fiddle makes me smile I get mellow with my cello I play the bass with style They all have strings, it's a family of sound From the fiddle to the bass they're fun to have around. I like to fiddle on the fiddle The fiddle makes me smile I get mellow with my cello I play the bass with style They all have strings, it's a family of sound From the fiddle to the bass they're fun to have around. I like to fiddle on the fiddle The fiddle makes me smile I get mellow with my cello I play bass with style They all have strings, it's a family of sound From the fiddle to the bass they're fun to have around. ;Body move #02 I like to jiggle with the fiddle Jiggle up and jiggle down I get mellow with the cello With the bass I bounce around Boum, boum, boum, badoum, boum, boum, boum Badoum, boum, boum. I like to jiggle with the fiddle Jiggle up and jiggle down I get mellow with the cello With the bass I bounce around Boum, boum, boum, boum, badoum, boum, boum, boum. ;Puzzles and patterns I love making music, music everywhere I'd love to make an instrument that chimes in the air I love making music, music everywhere I'd love to make an instrument that chimes in the air. I love making music, music everywhere I'd love to make an instrument that chimes in the air. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land The rusty red earth, the sunny yellow sand. Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land The rusty red earth, the sunny yellow sand. Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land The rusty red earth, the sunny yellow sand. ;Sharing stories Junk your music, you've gotta love it If you've got any junk then ... Like a shaker for a dog (Yeah) And drums for a cat Cymbals for a rat What do you think about that? Junk your music, you've gotta love it If you've got any junk then ... Like a shaker for a dog (Woof) And drums for a cat Cymbals for a rat Or a ferret ... What do you think about that? Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about the floor Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about violins Category:Ep about cellos Category:Ep about basses Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about wind chimes Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about didgeridoos Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about rats Category:Ep about ferrets Category:Ep about orchestras Category:Ep about looking & searching